Reunited
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Greer and Brenna were forced apart, but will Greer find her way back? And will Brenna even want her back if she does? Grenna fanfic, rated T.


_Hey everyone! So this is my first Chasing Life fanfiction, and I'm basing it off of Brenna and Greer. I don't think it should have ended between them the way it did, and maybe it's not over and they'll reunite I the Christmas episode, but until then hopefully this will keep enough people satisfied!_

* * *

Brenna sat alone in her room, trying to force her tears back. It had been four days since she and Greer had seen each other. Her mom was at the hospital visiting April, so Brenna had the house to herself. She felt selfish feeling bad for herself. Her sister had freaking cancer and here she was upset she had been dumped. Well, technically not dumped, more so forbidden to stay with Greer, but it still hurt just as much. She sighed as she fell back and let her head hit the pillow.

Why had she chosen Greer? Why couldn't she have just picked Kieran and have a normal life? She looked over at her bedside table and smiled- sitting there was a small framed picture of her and Greer, holding hands and laughing. She rolled once more onto her back. She knew why she didn't choose Kieran. There wasn't really even a choice. When she looked at Kieran he made her happy, but when she had looked over at Greer, she could hardly remember he was even in the room. Kieran never made her smile so big she thought that her face would fall off, or laugh so hard it hurt, or feel so special that she felt like the only person that mattered, or ever feel truly loved.

Greer made her feel like she could be herself, and yet still be accepted and loved. Kieran only made her feel like she was popular with a good looking boyfriend. Greer just made Brenna feel more like herself. The feeling of tears on her face ripped Brenna out of her thoughts to quickly wipe them away. She hated crying period, but she hated crying more over a person.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door and wiped the rest of her tears away. Brenna expected it to be her mom coming home, knocking because she forgot her key inside. She instead opened the door to find a familiar blonde girl standing in front of her. "G... Greer?" she asked slowly.

"Hi Brenna," Greer whispered, standing awkwardly at the door. Her hands were behind her back and she didn't make eye contact with Brenna. She was visibly upset, and her eyes were red, a sure fire sign she had been crying before she came.

"What... What are you doing here?" the dark haired girl asked, forcing back her tears as she tried to figure out if this was real. "I told my parents that I needed to see you, and they told me that I wasn't allowed. So I told them that if they didn't let me see you that they wouldn't see me again. They didn't answer, so I left," she shrugged, tears already dripping down her face.

"Are you crazy? What are you thinking? You can't just leave! What are you planning to do?" Brenna cried. "I have around $3,000 in savings. Allowances were high at my house. I'll rent an apartment," Greer explained. "No you won't. You'll stay here, with us," Brenna responded instantly. "I could never ask you to do that," she started. "But I'm offering. Besides, my mom and sister love you. I'm sure they wouldn't have a problem with it, we have plenty of room. Please?" Brenna asked.

"If it's OK with your mom and sister..." the blonde started. "It will be, I guarantee it," Brenna promised. "Then I guess I'll stay," Greer finally agreed. "Yes!" Brenna squealed, pulling the blonde girl in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

The two girls sat on the couch, anxiously awaiting Brenna's mother to arrive. They clung to each other's hands and sat in an uncomfortable silence, which was soon broken by the sound of a car pulling up. As Sara walked into the house she was a bit startled to see the young blonde girl sitting beside her daughter. "Greer? What are you doing here? I thought your parents-" she was interrupted by Brenna.

"Mom, I need to talk to you, can we talk in the kitchen?" she asked. Sara nodded and followed her daughter out of the room. "What happened?" Sara asked. "She left. She moved out because her parents didn't want us together and she decided to get an apartment. She has money saved up but I don't wan't her living out there all alone. You know how trusting she is and you know what can happen out there, so could she please stay with us? I promise that we won't do anything and if you want she could even stay in the guest bedroom so we have to pass your room to see each other and-" Brenna started to ramble but her mom stopped her.

Brenna! Take a breath sweetheart. I think it would be a wonderful idea if Greer stayed with us. She can stay in your bedroom, but the door stays open at all times. You change in different rooms, and you remain full clothed in front of each other. Understood?" Sara asked. Brenna nodded quickly and followed her mom back out to the living room. "Well Greer, I am happy to proclaim you an official member of the Carver family," Sara announced as she walked into the room. Greer smiled excitedly and Brenna have her an "I told you so" smirk.

The two hugged tightly, but neither took it any further in front of Brenna's mother. Sara laughed. "I get it, you two are "together" as it's put it now. You don't have to be afraid to kiss," she chuckled. Brenna blushed slightly but pulled Greer in for a soft kiss. "Let's go get your stuff set up in my room," Brenna suggested after they pulled away. Greer smiled and nodded, taking Brenna's hand before grabbing a suitcase and following her girlfriend up the stairs to her room. Girlfriend. It had been four days since the blonde had called her that, and that was the longest she ever wanted to go without Brenna ever again.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Should I continue it or keep it how it is? Let me know, please review and tell me if you think I need to improve on anything!**


End file.
